


Secrets not welcome

by shadow_wyvern



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Monster Hunters, Fanart, JeanMarco Gift Exchange, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 06:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13094751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadow_wyvern/pseuds/shadow_wyvern
Summary: When certain monsters are trying to silence Marco, he decides to talk to Jean about the danger they are in instead of keeping it for himself. No secret can protect them as effectively as their combined forces.





	Secrets not welcome

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dat_heichou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dat_heichou/gifts).



> Made for dat_heichou for the JeanMarco Gift Exchange. I hope you liked it! I loved the prompt. I had so many ideas that until the very end I couldn't decide whether draw lovely, understanding Jean comforting his boyfriend or badass Marco with a shotgun. Let's say now you can have both.

I just couldn't skip the opportunity to draw this two as badass monster hunters!


End file.
